


Comatose

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender neutral Kiran, Masturbation, Other, Somnophilia, body description leans female but i tried to keep it pretty neutral, some might consider this rape so i tagged it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Soon after coming to Askr, the Order of Heroes discovered that their Summoner had a bit of a problem; using the Breidablik consumed a great amount of Kiran’s energy and they passed out cold for a while after a full summoning session. This issue got better over time, but Kiran wasn’t able to completely overcome it. No amount of noise or prodding could wake them during one of these deep sleeps, so the heroes took it upon themselves to make sure Kiran was safely tucked away as they regained their strength. This time around, it was Alfonse's turn.





	Comatose

Soon after coming to Askr, the Order of Heroes discovered that their Summoner had a bit of a problem; using the Breidablik consumed a great amount of Kiran’s energy and they passed out cold for a while after a full summoning session. This issue got better over time, but Kiran wasn’t able to completely overcome it. No amount of noise or prodding could wake them during one of these deep sleeps, so the heroes took it upon themselves to make sure Kiran was safely tucked away as they regained their strength.

This time around it was Alfonse’s turn to guard Kiran, a duty he tried to decline but was forced to accept. Another hero carried Kiran to the little bed in a hidden room, affectionately referred to as “the Kiran cave”, tucked them in, and gave Alfonse a small wave as they left. 

Alfonse took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sank down into a chair. Things between he and Kiran had become tense recently… not that Kiran was aware of it. No, they were blissfully ignorant to just how frustrated they made him. Being near them made his heart race, his face flush, his mind go blank… he was no fool, he knew what it all meant. 

But he couldn’t indulge in feelings that like, he couldn’t… Kiran was his radiant Summoner, they couldn’t belong to one person, especially not him. Kiran was far too good for him, they were so kind to him from the start even when he tried his best to distance himself. They poured so much love and time into him, effort he felt he didn’t deserve…

Gods how he loved them.

Alfonse stared at Kiran’s sleeping form, watching their shoulders rise and fall with every slow breath. He bounced his leg, crossed his arms, shifted in place… every passing moment felt like an eternity as he sat there. The room was so quiet, there was nothing to keep his mind from wandering… it was to the usual, shameful places it normally went, but Kiran wasn’t usually so close by while he thought lewd things about them. Kissing their soft lips, stripping them of their clothing, crawling on top of them while they begged for him to--

He shifted in place again.

Kiran was in such a deep sleep, he could touch them and they’d never even know. It would be so easy, all he’d have to do is…No, no, no. He couldn’t do that to Kiran, they trusted him and that would…

His body didn’t listen to his mind, he had gotten to his feet and walked to the edge of Kiran’s bed. Kiran looked so enticing even as they slept… this shouldn’t be so arousing, but he grew hard just from watching the Summoner sleep. He felt so ashamed, but he couldn’t help himself. How badly he wanted to just crawl into that bed and press his body against Kiran’s, they were probably warm and soft. They’d feel so good, fit perfectly in his arms and against his chest…

He couldn’t take it. He reached out to touch Kiran’s shoulder, shaking them gently.

“...Kiran…?”

They didn’t stir. 

Alfonse’s hand lingered on their shoulder then slipped down to grab the blanket, he slowly pulled it down to uncover Kiran’s body. They wore a white nightgown, of course they did… it revealed too much. Why did they need to wear something so tempting to sleep, were they trying to drive him mad? Every line and curve of their body was so captivating, he wanted nothing more than to touch them, to feel their skin against his. 

This craving, it made his whole body itch, his skin crawl… he couldn’t resist temptation. He couldn’t focus on anything but how badly he wanted his Summoner, how much he wanted to make them his. He gently rolled them over and slipped under the covers to lie next to them, he pressed his chest flush against their back and buried his nose into their hair. He took a deep breath and shuddered slightly as he let it out slowly. They smelled like roses, their favorite flower, one that he’d become very fond of.

He should be ashamed of how hard he was.

Alfonse ground his hips against Kiran and whined softly. Gods, he couldn’t even think. He pulled the waistband of his pants down just enough to free his erection and pressed it against their bare thighs. He wanted nothing more than to spread their legs wide and slip inside them, but that had to stay nothing more than a desperate fantasy. He and Kiran together…? Impossible, there’s no way that could work and he was certain Kiran didn’t return his feelings.

But that never stopped him from dreaming about it. Kiran’s cheeks turning a cute shade of pink as he confessed his feelings for them, a soft smile, and a heartfelt confession that they loved him too. He groaned as he began to stroke the head of his shaft gently, slowly dragging his fist down to the base and back up. Not exactly the most erotic thought, but it’s what he wanted so badly.

Alfonse sat up and quickly moved to straddle Kiran’s legs. He looked down at them, his cock in his hand. He hesitantly placed his free hand on the hem of Kiran’s nightgown and pulled it up past their stomach then over their chest. His breath hitched, Kiran looked so beautiful bare… he stroked his length slowly as he watched Kiran sleep. 

He caressed their face gently with his fingertips and let them trail down to their collarbone before cupping a breast in his hand. He squeezed it firmly and bit his lip to stifle a moan, they felt so warm and soft, better than he could have ever imagined. He gasped and bucked his hips into his hand, his cock twitched as a wave of pleasure wracked his body. He hunched over Kiran’s body as he began pumping his shaft faster, eagerly chasing his orgasm. He brushed their hair away from their neck and kissed their jawline, his lips ghosted across their skin down to their shoulder where he stopped. He nipped at it, and without thinking about the consequences he pressed his body against Kiran’s and began to suck hard on the base of their neck. The mark he left was sure to be dark and noticeable, but he was too far gone to care.

He sat back up and massaged their other breast, rolling their perked nipple between his fingers.

“Kiran… K-kiran…” his body felt so hot, he was so damn close, “Gods, Kiran I…”

His free hand moved down to their panties, his fingers slipped under the hem and he tugged them down just enough expose their sex. He brushed their thick pubic hair lightly as his hand trailed down to their opening. Alfonse let out a soft moan as he slipped a finger inside Kiran, reviling in their warmth. He imagined that he was inside them, that instead of his hand it was their soft walls wrapped around his twitching cock. He could see Kiran’s face twisted in pleasure as he fucked them in earnest, their lust filled eyes glossed over and locked with his.

This fantasy sent him over the edge, the heat in his stomach bubbled over and he cried out as he came. He stroked himself gently and watched as his cum splashed onto Kiran’s bare sex, it dripped down between their legs and onto the sheets. He shuddered as he slowly came down from his high, his shoulders rising and falling as he panted.

Alfonse quietly slipped off the bed and tucked his cock back into his pants. He eyed the wash basin they kept in Kiran’s room, it was filled with cool water just in case Kiran broke into a fever. He washed off his cum stained hands before grabbing a towel and and dipping it into the basin. He rung it out and walked over to Kiran and began to gently was his cum off their body. Heat crept up his neck, shame burned his cheeks and he nervously licked his lips.

Gods, what did he just do…?

He pulled Kiran’s nightgown down, covered them up in their blanket, and sat back down in his chair. He scratched at the back of his neck and bounced his leg. What he just did was shameful, disgusting, he just violated Kiran… what the hell was wrong with him…? Anxiety ate at his heart, it beat quickly and his hands began to sweat. What if Kiran knew what he did and when they woke up they…?

He looked up when he heard Kiran stir. His heart skipped a beat as he watched them shift in place, then slowly sit up. They yawned and rubbed their eyes before stretching.

“Mm…” they smiled when they noticed Alfonse, “Hi Alfonse, it was your turn to watch me huh? Sorry, I know it can be boring. Thanks for protecting me~”

Alfonse was quiet for a moment before returning Kiran’s smile. It seemed that they had no idea… he felt so relieved. This is something he would never admit to, a secret he would take to his grave.

“O-of course Kiran, let’s get you up and dressed, I’m sure everyone will want to see you’re awake…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @grimastiddies on twitter and tumblr uwu


End file.
